


Return to the Resort

by GuyOfShy



Series: Planepstation Fics [4]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: UniGear taking an all-expenses paid vacation to relax at Septent Resort.Second chapter is a bonus NepuNowa skit for those interested.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is only UniGear. Chapter 2 is only NepuNowa.

Despite how conveniently close it was to Lastation, Uni always thought Septent Resort seemed like more of Planeptune-ish area. It was so warm and relaxing compared to her city’s austere, industrial atmosphere.

“I’m always surprised by how beautiful this place is,” she said as she gazed up at the clear skies. Perfect weather for a swim. “And the breeze feels so nice too."

“And the water is as warm as ever!” Nepgear discovered, already dipping her toes in as they walked to a patio near a big pool of water.

She lifted her bag again and caught up with Uni, taking her hand, gazing at the cool, clear ocean surrounding them, trying not to fawn over how adorable she looked in her black and pink polka-dotted swimsuit. It was the first time Nepgear had seen her in it, and frankly, she wished Uni wore it more often.

Seagulls squawked overhead and she stopped staring, looking up to see them fly by. It really was a perfect day. The water and the sky were crystal clear, blemished only by a few fluffy clouds far in the distance.

They circled the stone walkway around the central pool and combined their inventory at one of the many unoccupied tables, sheltered under the shade of an umbrella springing up from the middle of it. Uni sighed as she pulled out their towels and phones and set them aside.

“Uni?”

“I was just thinking. I’m really glad that we came here and spent so much time clearing out monsters while hunting for the Hematite. That way the workers were able to properly begin reconstruction without being attacked and forced to abandon the progress they’d made.”

“And now it’s a resort proper, and anyone can come at any time to just relax all their worries away.”

“Usually anyone can,” Uni said as she wandered closer, slipping her fingers through Nepgear’s. “Except for today. Today, it’s just the two of us.”

The sat together on the bench facing toward the pool, trading smiles.

“Yeah. You know, Noire can be really generous when she wants to. Neptune made her out to be really selfish and crabby but this was really nice of her to do.”

“She is nice, despite what your sister says, and that’s why she reserved the entire resort for us today. She just doesn’t properly express herself sometimes, which is a trait I also share," Uni explained, her voice trailing off at the end.

“Maybe so, but I understand how you feel. I’m pretty shy myself, after all. No need to worry about that.”

Nepgear squeezed her hand, and Uni turned to look at her, a mild heat rising in her cheeks. Perfectly purple eyes softly stared back.

And suddenly she felt Gear’s lips pressed against her own. Uni fought her immediate instinct to shy away, and instead squeezed her hand back, and Nepgear parted after a moment with a sweet smile.

“W-What’d you do that for?” Uni quietly asked.

“Well, with the way we were staring, I just got the impression that you wanted to kiss. Goodness, that was rude wasn’t it? I guess I should have asked first.”

“No! I mean... you don’t have to ask. I will, because I’m not as brave as you when it comes to these kinds of things, but eventually I will be. So until then, you can kiss me whenever you like, okay? As long as nobody’s watching, of course.”

“Really? Okay then Uni, I understand.”

Uni was unnerved by how Nepgear had kissed her, but was entirely bewildered when Nepgear pulled her forward by her shoulders and straight into her lips again. Gear moved more precisely this time, and Uni knew that it wasn’t the sun that was making her burn up. This time her instincts told her to reciprocate quickly, but she was paralyzed. Other than Nepgear’s sultry smooching, the only thing Uni could hear was her heartbeat.

And her heart cried for a breath. Snapping to, and though she didn’t want to part with this second sensual side of Nepgear, she had to pull her off just to get a breath in.

Nepgear bashfully wiped her lip, realizing just how carried away she had gotten.

“I-I’m so sorry Uni, I didn’t mean... I don’t know what came over me. You just told me I could kiss you and I... oh, and now I’m blushing too."

“Y-Yeah, well, you’re not the only one.”

Uni’s face up to her ears were painted with red, feeling far too flabbergasted to even come up with anything else to say.

“Uni?” Nepgear hoped she hadn’t caused any permanent trauma to the innocent girl’s system.

The Lastation girl stood up, her head down, refusing to look at Nepgear but taking her by the hand and leading her toward the water.

“Let’s just get in already, okay?”

Nepgear followed her down the steps into the pool, shivering with delight as she submerged her her legs and then her torso into the warm waves. She floated out to Uni who had aimlessly wandered into the center, and then realized just how perturbed she was by her intimate advance. All the emotions she was assaulted with had contorted into one heavy frown on her face.

“Hey, listen Nepgear... I’m taking away your right to kiss me whenever you want.”

“Yeah, I figured as much... sorry, again.”

“No, I guess I mean I’m amending it. You can kiss me as long as you don’t kiss me like that. I’ll tell you when you can try something like that again, because I’m afraid I might have a heart attack if you surprise me like that again... but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like it.”

“Oh, that’s such a relief. I thought I really upset you for a minute. Aww, Uni, you’re blushing again!”

With nowhere to hide her face she only turned to the water, and with a pout informed Nepgear that she was blushing too.

Nepgear responded by swimming closer and hugging her. Uni had been set on folding her arms and pouting, but couldn’t resist the way Gear nuzzled up to her. She gingerly hugged her back, well aware of how much skin they were sharing but trying to put it out of mind. It was difficult when the other Candidate looked so cute in her swimsuit... those bright pink and yellow stripes kept stealing her attention.

Nepgear just held onto her, gently kicking her feet and pushing them through the water. Uni flinched when their feet collided but again brushed it off, continuing to swim with her so they didn’t awkwardly start sinking.

“I’ve been wanting to relax with you like this for a long time Uni... we’ve just been so busy lately.”

“You and me both. Noire is teaching me to handle the kind of workload she usually takes care of, and you have to do a lot of Planeptune’s paperwork because your sister won’t.”

“Maybe we should organize a date day. Like a specific day every week where we meet up and just hang out together.”

“I’m honestly surprised we haven’t already. Why haven’t we done that yet?”

“Right? I’m wondering too. It seems silly, but I guess we’ve always just gone out whenever we felt like it anyway.”

“Uh, Nepgear? Do you mind letting go of me for a moment? I’m gonna go get that raft we threw in earlier.”

Nepgear blinked, confused, and quickly released her as requested.

“Yes, sorry! I didn’t realize I was clinging on to you like that…”

“You’re fine,” Uni said as she started swimming off and pulling the bright orange raft over by its arm. “It was pretty cute actually.”

“What was that Uni?”

“Oh, uh, nothing. B-But back to our proposed date day,” Uni continued as she tugged the raft over and climbed on, “I’m usually free on the weekends, since Noire tends to have me work during the week.”

She sat on one end to stabilize it and helped Nepgear up with her. The raft was wobbly but they steadied it by distributing their weight evenly between them. They straddled the float facing each other, legs dangling in the warm water.

“Histoire usually spares me on the weekends since it is technically Neptune’s job, but that really depends on how much paperwork she decides to finish for herself.”

“She could really learn something from you y’know. I get that you’re supposed to be the little sister learning from the big sister but you’re so much more responsible than Neptune.”

“Yeah, but I look up to Neptune a lot actually. She’s way more confident than me and is loads stronger when it comes to combat.”

“You seemed pretty confident when you kissed me earlier,” Uni pointed out while she slipped her fingers through Nepgear’s.

“Do you want to try again?” The Planeptune Candidate excitedly asked.

“Sure. Why not? No one's around, and I’ll have to get used to it eventually if I-!”

Uni froze but quickly relaxed into the kiss and Nepgear’s lips, trying to focus only on enjoying it. The warm shiver rushing over her skin, her heart being sent aflutter. She felt so ashamed to be so happy from a kiss but she loved this feeling of love Nepgear so easily inspired in her.

“I love you Nepgear,” she said with a growing grin.

Gear opened her eyes, surprised to hear the word love coming from Uni, much less how she said it so affectionately.

“I love you too Uni. Is something wrong?”

“No, of course not. Just kiss me again, okay?”

She loved the way Nepgear’s smile widened. Uni moved her legs out of the water and over Nepgear’s so she could scoot closer and hug her while leaning in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NepuNowa bonus bit.

For once, Noire wished Neptune was causing a ruckus. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could go on holding the wheel down and watching the sprays of water being tossed up by the hull. She almost felt sleepy, being lulled on by the boat’s rising and falling on the waves. She remained vigilant, however, though her wrists were starting to cramp; one from holding the wheel down and one from propping her head.

The goal was to disguise herself and her passenger as a scripted event: a boat that endlessly revolved around Septent Resort in the distance. She was pleased with how great of a job she was doing but quickly found it to be more boring than paperwork. And even worse, she had started to regret all of this. She had better things to do. She could be working on her next cosplay! Or doing paperwork, so she could then spend more time working on her cosplay. And she wouldn’t be wasting Neptune’s time either. Noire spent her time alternating between feeling bad about it, wondering just how well their sisters were getting along, and ensuring Neptune was also remaining vigilant with the binoculars (Noire would have undertaken this task herself but didn’t trust Neptune with the helm). The Planeptune CPU had quite the reputation for slacking off, after all… Noire took a quick glance to check. Neptune was still watching. Noire sighed and stared back at the water.

“Ooh, wait! We have a development!”

“Finally!” Noire brought the boat to a halt and scurried over to the port side, hiding behind the railing with Neptune. “What is it?”

“Wowsers, look at Nep Jr! She’s really sending Uni for a loop. She’s putting the moves on like jam on toast!”

“What?” Noire shrieked. “Give me those!” Noire ripped them from Neptune’s hands and dialed in on the couple to find Nepgear totally making out with Uni on a raft in the water, one hand on her shoulder and the other intertwined.

“See? I told you Noire, they’re totally in love.”

Noire gripped the binoculars tighter, amazed to see her suspicions confirmed.

“I just knew it! Uni tried to play coy but she’s head over heels for her! So now, the question is since when have they been like this?”

“Since they first laid eyes on each other, duh! Nepgear told me all about how she met this cutesy girl Uni at the guild who was really nice and sweet and they became best friends the first day they met.”

“That’s what Uni said about Nepgear, but I didn’t think she meant it like that…”

Noire pouted while she dropped the binoculars.

“Mighta made a mistake renting a private resort getaway for them Noire, who knows what other fun activities they’ll try once they get all comfy and cozy with each other in their room?”

“Neptune, not another word. I’m not going to be the jerk who ruins their date, but so help me if Uni even thinks about it…”

“Oh what’s the harm? It’s not like we haven’t done the exact same thing before.”

“I know! But, it’s our sisters Neptune. You’re already a bad enough role model as it is.”

“Who, me?” Neptune pointed an innocent finger at herself.

“Yes you,” Noire repeated with a stern frown. “Well, I suppose we should head back to Lastation. Nothing else we can do here.”

“You just don’t wanna watch.”

“You’re right. I don’t want to watch. I just wanted to confirm that they were in a serious relationship together, nothing more. I’ll gladly spare myself the image of our sisters in bed together.”

Noire stood up and retreated back to helm, starting up the engine and sailing off.

“Well, Noire?”

“What is it?” She called out, hoping she could be heard that far over the roaring water. Neptune joined her and put her hand on Noire’s, earning a curious glance from her propped head.

“There is one thing we could do. We’re stranded out here all alone, you and me.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Noire sighed as she removed Neptune’s hand and started speeding away from the resort and back to Lastation.

**Author's Note:**

> Was finishing up Re;birth 2, found the swimsuit outfits, Uni’s has heels. 10/10. Was then farming at both Resorts + Powerlevel Island and then the idea just clicked.
> 
> Sorry. I said this would be here in March and then I didn’t finish it. I’m just gonna stop setting deadlines for myself because I can’t ever find the will to follow through on them. Anyway… it’s been way too long since I uploaded UniGear. The time just escaped me I guess.
> 
> NepuNowa’s next! Thank you so much for reading and for putting up with how long I take. I hope you found it worth the wait :S
> 
> Edit: Thanks noiretune* for answering my question! Bonus bits are going in separate chapters from now on.


End file.
